Des mots qui s'enchaînent effrontément
by Jayisha
Summary: Yûki entretient une fixation secrète pour Kyo. Le hasard ou plutôt Haru et Momiji ainsi que le destin voudront que ses yeux découvrent et voient des choses d'un point de vue tout à fait innatendu... One shot YAOI Kyo X Yûki


Ohayo minna!!

Je vous présente le premier chapitre de ma deuxième fic : Des mots qui s'enchaînent, effrontément, passionnément !! Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, c'est encore une fanfiction Fruits Basket (Ce couple me colle à la peau)! Au départ c'était censé être un one shot et ça devait faire parti de ma prochaine fic FB mais cette tite histoire aura droit à quelques chapitres (Parce que je n'y peux rien!!).

**Titre :** Des mots qui s'enchaînent, effrontément, passionnément

**Genre :** Yaoi, Romance, One Shot en plusieurs parties

**Couple :** Kyo X Yuki

**Remarques sur l'histoire :**

Haru = Momiji = Tohru = Kyo = Yuki. En clair ils ont tous le même age.

Akito est beaucoup plus souple avec ses maudits que dans cette fic comparé au manga, et on dira qu'il passe son temps en voyage luxueux pour préserver la fortune Somaéenne. (Remarquez tout le contraste de la phrase)

Il n'apparaîtra donc pas dans cette histoire (Pour des raisons de fainéantise de ma part et que je veux pas me fatiguer avec ce perso trop éprouvant). Désolée pour les fans.

Tohru est quelques fois OOC pour les besoins du scénario. (En même temps on s'en fiche vu que c'est pas elle l'héroïne)

Je modifie légèrement le code de cette fic. Maintenant, les pensées des personnages sont en **gras. **Mais les paroles restent entre guillemets « .. » et mes délires ou remarques toujours entre parenthèses (...).

Cette fiction est une **FANFICTION YAOI**!! C'est à dire qu'elle contient des relations plus ou moins explicites entre hommes! Tous ceux qui se savent **HOMOPHOBES**, dégoûtés par la chose ou qui postent des commentaires désobligeants concernant cela alors que c'est écrit en gros et partout, peuvent prendre le chemin qui conduit à la porte, fermer la page, cliquer sur « précédent » ou même péter l'écran de l'ordinateur si ça leur plaît! Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre après!!

Bonne lecture!! ^^

* * *

**Des mots qui s'enchaînent, effrontément, passionnément**

C'était la rentrée pour les étudiants de tout les niveaux, primaire ou secondaire. Le soleil irradiait de chaleur et encourageait de ses rayons lumineux les nombreux élèves qui, pour certains, se lamentaient de la reprise des cours après deux mois de vacances. Il était bien difficile de se remettre au travail pour ce second semestre quand on avait goûté aux plaisirs de l'été. Flemmarder, s'amuser, rigoler ou bien fricoter étaient des verbes bien trop gravés dans les esprits de tous pour prendre avec le sourire la rentrée.

Mais cet état de « légumes pas contents » quant aux prochains cours à venir, n'atteignait pas tout le monde. En effet, certaines personnes assez « spéciales » n'avaient pas été infectées par cela.

Ces personnes « particulières » et qui faisaient parti d'un groupe assez fermé appelé « Juniishi », avaient la particularité de se transformer en un des douze animaux du zodiaque chinois (+ le chat) au contact du sexe opposé. Cependant, cela ne les gênait plus pour se mêler à la population dite « normale » depuis que leur chef de famille, Akito Soma, naguère insociable et sévère, avait décidé de partir « à la conquête du monde » en leur laissant par la même occasion plus de libertés. Un an et des poussières était d'ailleurs passé depuis sa dernière visite sur le sol japonais.

Parmi les membres de ce groupe de treize personnes, trois d'entre eux vivaient avec une orpheline du nom de Tohru Honda. La brune avait découvert le secret du Juniishi par accident et après de longues réflexions, elle avait pu honorer de sa présence les trois cousins qui habitaient ensemble. Ceux ci étaient bien heureux de cela puisque la jeune fille était une fée du logis qui remplissait frigo et estomacs, lavait vêtements et parquets, et distribuait sourires gratuits et réconfort.

Shigure Soma (le chien), propriétaire de la demeure, était un auteur à succès de vingt sept ans. Ses romans étaient l'emblème de sa personnalité : romantique et poétique. Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il racontait le coco mais ce qu'en disait les autres était tout autre... Le presque-trentenaire n'était pas souvent là mais, à ses heures domiciliées, il aimait charrier son cousin Kyo Soma (le chat), roux au caractère flamboyant et vif. Il était un peu trop actif cependant pour son autre cousin Yuki Soma (la souris), argenté aux yeux améthystes. On lui conférait le surnom de « Prince » à cause de sa beauté et de son caractère calme. Un sang froid qu'il peinait à garder lorsqu'un roux excité était dans les parages...

C'est dans cette joyeuse compagnie que vivait depuis deux ans voire bientôt trois ans la petite brune au visage d'onigiri.

Ainsi, ce jour là, Kyo, Tohru et Yuki entamaient leur dernière année d'étude en tant que lycéens et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à certains qui aspiraient à plus de libertés. (Traduction = J'veux me tirer de cette maison de fous!!)

L'argenté qui cheminait vers le vieil établissement qui lui servait de lycée, tourna la tête en direction de ses deux compagnons de route discutant à sa droite. Enfin, c'était plutôt la jolie petite brune qu'était sa colocataire qui babillait gaiement tandis que le roux, semblable à lui-même répondait par monosyllabes voire 1 phrase sujet+verbe+complément si le coeur lui en disait.

**Kyo... **

Les yeux améthystes de la souris se fixèrent sur son cousin. Tout de suite, les souvenirs des vacances précédentes lui revinrent en mémoire. Tout avait commencé normalement pourtant. L'été avait été semblable à celui de l'an passé, la même chaleur saisonnière, les mêmes sourires de joie sur les visages, les mêmes activités... Cependant, quelque chose avait été déclenché et avait profondément changé au fond de l'argenté. Et il s'en était rendu compte suite à une remarque plus que marécageuse de Shigure...

* * *

{Début du Flash Back}

Le Juniishi et Tohru sont sur la plage. Yuki est allongé sur un transat et malgré lui, Shigure a adopté une position similaire à ses côtés. La souris, sirote un jus en fixant un point en face de lui. L'auteur divague sur des sujets plus ou moins censés quand il s'arrête brusquement. Yuki commence à croire en sa bonne étoile qui lui a offert une minute de silence quand le chien lâche sa bombe :

« Tiens! Tu t'intéresses à Kyo maintenant? »

Yuki desserre sa prise sur son verre en manquant de le faire tomber, et dévisage Shigure, les yeux exorbités. Il attend des explications.

« Ben en fait, vu que tu le dévores littéralement des yeux, c'est ce que je me suis dit. »

« ... »

« Ne me dis pas que tu t'en étais même pas rendu compte!!? »

« ... »

{Fin du Flash Back}

* * *

Pourquoi fallait il que Shigure soit aussi observateur? Car la réponse était négative, il n'avait pas remarqué que ses yeux cherchaient irrémédiablement Kyo et le « mataient » sans vergogne. Et il aurait bien aimé ne jamais s'en être aperçu, car à l'heure actuelle, cette réalité lui coûtait beaucoup.

En effet, faire attention à ce que ses gestes, ses réactions et ses expressions ne trahissent pas cette attirance, était une activité rude et épuisante. D'autant plus que sa nouvelle obsession était un être irrésistible à qui la nature avait tout donné : chevelure flamboyante (La cécité le guette), corps musclé et parfait en tous points (Il se rinçait de l'oeil à la plage), teint hâlé et laiteux à souhait, yeux sauvages et obnubilants, lèvres pulpeuses qui titillait l'appétit..... Rien que ça!!

Yuki se retenait de lui sauter dessus et c'était un tâche bien difficile. Alors, pour combler ses pulsions ravageuses, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de répondre aux provocations du roux. Quel était le rapport? Et bien de cette façon, il pouvait espérer effleurer (cogner) les joues de Kyo (de ses poings) lors des combats.....

L'argenté se reprit et soupira. Il détourna ses yeux du roux et continua sa marche silencieuse aux cotés de ses colocataires.

**Comment un simple coup d'oeil peut il susciter de telles pensées?**

* * *

Kyo se demandait encore ce qu'il faisait là et comment il avait pû arriver dans un tel merdier. Pour comprendre la situation, il faut revenir à quelques jours plus tôt.

* * *

{Début du Flash Back}

Kyo, Yuki et Tohru s'apprêtent à rentrer chez Shigure après une longue journée de cours quand ils voient Haru et Momiji qui s'approchent d'eux. Après des salutations brèves, Haru dit :

« Vous êtes invités à mon appart' pour un enterrement qui aura lieu samedi. »

Kyo s'exclame :

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore?! T'as fumé ou t'as picolé avec Rinne hier soir? Quel appart'? Quel enterrement? Me dis pas que c'est le tien t'es toujours devant nous! »

« Haru, il faut que tu t'expliques parce que soit je suis devenu idiot comme ce baka, soit tu t'es mal exprimé. Je pencherais pour la seconde hypothèse. »

« Baka toi même!! » hurle le roux tandis que Tohru ouvre de grands yeux livides

« Quelqu'un est mort? »

« Non Tohru chan, personne n'est mort. » répond Momiji en lui prenant la main.

« Heu... »

« En fait, » explique Haru, « c'est l'idée de Momiji, demandez lui. »

Les regards se tournent vers le blondinet.

« Je voulais qu'on enterre les vacances parce que c'est la rentrée mais je me sens toujours dedans! Et j'ai vu dans un manga que- »

« C'est bon ça va! Et toi Haru, t'es pas las de marcher dans ses histoires de gamin trop vieux? »

« Ouiiin!!! Tohru, Kyo m'a traité de gamin!!! »

La brune lance un regard assassin au roux qui de peur, fait un pas en arrière. Elle le foudroie encore et va consoler le lapin. Kyo soupire de soulagement. Les coulures de Tohru sont vraiment impressionnantes, il l'a échappé belle...

Yuki interroge :

« Haru, depuis quand t'as un appart'?

« Depuis que ma mère m'a foutu dehors parce que j'ai démoli des objets sans faire attention. »

« Quels objets? »

« J'ai pété le micro ondes, le four, le frigo et la télé. Elle m'a dit que j'étais violent et qu'elle avait peur de se retrouver à la place du frigo un jour. Et pouf, d'un coup j'avais plus de maison. C'est bizarre...

Kyo et Yuki restent silencieux, un air choqué et blasé au visage tandis que Tohru papote avec Momiji. Au bout d'un moment, le décoloré sort un papier et le tend à Yuki.

« Voici l'adresse. »

« Merci. On va faire quoi? »

« On va jouer à action chiche ou vérité. » répond le boeuf

Sur ces mots, il empoigne Momiji et s'en va en laissant Tohru manifester sa tristesse face au départ de son bisounours.

{Fin du Flash Back}

* * *

Kyo se maudit intérieurement d'être venu. Il déglutit péniblement et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Malgré lui, il s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup. Et il allait en payer les conséquences. Tout ça à cause de ce jeu qu'il considérait comme stupide. Mais sous les moqueries de son éternel ennemi, il avait accepté d'y jouer.

**Action, chiche ou vérité, pfffff**.

Bien entendu, il n'avait pris que les « actions » mais à bout de souffle, il n'avait pas pu venir à bout d'un table dernier modèle spécial anti coups et très « résistante » qu'Haru avait acheté spécialement pour l'évènement. Alors en gage, il allait servir de cobaye aux idées loufoques et complètement hors sujet du boeuf. Et d'après le regard malicieux qui était peint sur la figure de son cousin, ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir pour lui... Le roux croisa ses doigts sous la table et attendit son jugement.

Enfin, une voix monocorde mais néanmoins teintée d'une pointe d'amusement retentit, sonnant comme un glas de délivrance...

« Kyo, tu dois embrasser Yuki devant nous. »

« QUUUOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » hurlèrent les deux concernés d'un commun cri.

« Non. » corrigea Haru

« Ouf! » soupira le roux.

« Tu dois lui rouler la pelle du siècle. »

« QUUUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » T'es malade ou quoi?!!? »

« Allez Kyo, tu peux bien faire ça puisque t'as perdu! En plus, quand c'était moi, on m'a forcé à manger tout le gâteau et je me suis pas plaint! » argumenta Momiji

« Crétin! C'est normal, c'est Tohru qui t'a donné le gage et il restait qu'une part! T'avais déjà bouffé tout ce qu'il y avait avant!! »

« Kyo! » hurla Tohru « C'en est trop!! Tu as traité Momiji chan de gamin et de crétin en une seule journée!! »

Le roux commença à prendre peur. Tohru le maintenait paralysée de ses yeux châtains qui viraient étrangement au noir. Il balbutia :

« Mais euh.. »

« Tais toi!! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de faire ton gage et sans rouspéter!! C'est pas comme si Yuki était la pire mocheté qui existe sur cette Terre!! » (Normal c'est toi la mocheté *se barre pour d'autres contrées*)

« ... »

Que pouvait il répondre à cela? Bien sûr que Yuki n'était pas un problème physique! Il était même très beau. Beau voire sexy s'il faisait cette mine boudeuse que... Où s'égaraient ses pensées!! Il ne devait pas le faire savoir!! Le roux secoua violemment sa tête et se rendit à l'évidence. Il n'allait pas pouvoir échapper à ce complot monté contre lui. Il soupira et se tourna lentement vers le Prince qu'il scruta du regard. Ses yeux couleur feu posaient une question silencieuse mais ils n'obtinrent pas de réponse. L'argenté lui, n'arrivait pas à modifier la trajectoire de ses pupilles et était subjugué par la profondeur des iris de l'être sur qui il fantasmait et qui se tenait devant lui. Il eut un frisson imperceptible.

Puis lentement, comme dans un film au ralenti, Yuki vit les lèvres appétissantes de Kyo s'approcher de lui. Il compta les secondes qui le séparaient du contact redouté et attendu. Au bout de ce qui semblait être une éternité, le contact eut lieu. Une secousse d'excitation lui traversa l'échine, le remplissant d'impatience quant à la suite. Alors, suivant ses intuitions, la souris répondit au baiser du chat. Le roux se rapprocha de lui et l'enlaça, son corps s'épousant parfaitement à celui de son rival, allant jusqu'à former une seule et même silhouette. Yuki se noyait dans cet océan de sensations si luxuriantes, si chaudes, si intenses, perdant tous ses repères et oubliant par la même occasion la présence des autres occupants de la pièce. Comment un simple baiser pouvait il amener autant de ressentis? Il se sentait si bien dans les bras de Kyo, ses doigts halés frôlant légèrement ses hanches recouvertes par la chemise qu'il portait. La présence de ces doigts sur lui lui donnaient envie de se laisser complètement aller et un autre tremblement du à l'émotion le parcourut. Il sentit alors le baiser de Kyo s'intensifier comme pour lui signifier qu'il était dans le même état de trouble que lui. La souris s'apprêtait à expérimenter le baiser langoureux quand soudain, des applaudissements retentirent à son oreille. Il revint brusquement sur Terre et se rendit compte de la situation. Dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, les deux cousins se détachèrent. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils détournèrent aussitôt la tête, leur visage rendu rouge par la gène et par autre chose... Mais ça, ils ne le diraient jamais...

La personne qui avait applaudi n'était autre qu'Haru et il arborait un sourire taquin. Il dit, narquois :

« J'en avais pas demandé autant! Dis donc, vous- »

« Uruseii!!!! C'était juste un gage!!!!! »

« N'empêche que ça avait l'air de drôlement te plaire... »

« BOUCLE LA CRETIN!!!!! »

Yuki lui, préféra garder le silence. Il était déjà assez gêné de s'être laissé emporter de la sorte à cause d'un simple baiser. Et quel baiser!! Il en était encore tout retourné! Les émotions qui l'avaient assailli l'avaient laissé pantois et son coeur battait à une vitesse folle. Il inspira longuement mais s'arrêta brusquement en croisant le regard de Momiji qui était stationnaire sur sa personne. L'argenté sentit qu'il piquait un fard mais il lui adressa quand même un sourire. Il se leva et partit en direction de la cuisine en marmonnant : :

« Je vais boire un verre d'eau. »

La dispute entre Kyo et Haru s'arrêta pendant quelques instants et l'argenté devina les regards persistants qui pesaient sur son dos. Le roux jeta un oeil vers son cousin avant qu'il ne disparaisse de la pièce en silence. Momiji qui l'avait remarqué, échangea une conversation visuelle avec Tohru qui acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Le blond sourit en se disant que la brune était la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivé dans la vie et qu'ils avaient de la chance de pouvoir se comprendre sans qu'un son ne soit sorti de leur bouche. Il s'en sentit heureux et finit par dire une bêtise pour détendre l'atmosphère. Bêtise que Kyo se hâta de commenter en le traitant de « gamin fini sans avenir », vite calmé par le regard refroidissant de Tohru. Yuki revint ensuite discrètement et le petit groupe reprit le jeu là où il l'avait laissé mais aucun n'avait oublié le baiser brûlant qu'avaient échangé deux d'entre eux...

La soirée se termina sans encombre à part le fait que Kyo, ayant trop provoqué Haru, s'était battu avec la mutation de celui ci (Black Haru) et ensemble, poing dans la tronche, et pieds dans le ventre, ils avaient réussi à mettre en pièce la table anti coups ultra-résistante payée de façon indirecte par les sous d'Akito. Chef de famille insouciant qui s'échevelait au même instant dans une grande orgie à Londres.

Yuki soupira, la journée avait été longue et lorsqu'il arriva au domicile de l'écrivain (grand problème de l'humanité), son seul et unique bût fut de rejoindre son lit après cet harassant « enterrement de vacances ».

* * *

Le lendemain, Yuki se réveilla en baillant. Il était encore fatigué et il n'en comprenait pas la raison. En effet, même s'il n'était pas du matin, il était toujours moyennement reposé quand il ouvrait les yeux. Et ce n'était pas le cas ce matin là. Visiblement, quelque chose clochait et il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Il ouvrit plus amplement les yeux et là, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange : il n'était pas dans sa chambre!!! Il ne somnola plus du tout face à cela. Les rouages de son cerveaux commencèrent leur machination habituelle lorsqu'il se trouvait face à un gros problème et qu'il en cherchait la solution. La souris, se mit à réfléchir intensément. Il se souvenait pourtant la veille s'être couché, enfin écroulé plutôt, sur son lit dans sa chambre! L'argenté portait les mains à ses yeux pour les frotter quand il se figea, les lèvres entrouvertes par la surprise.

Sa peau n'avait plus la même couleur.

Au lieu de son teint pâle habituel, c'était un merveilleux hâle bruni qui le caractérisait.

**Ce teint......?!!!!**

L'argenté commença à paniquer, son coeur entama un rythme effréné et ses yeux s'ouvrirent plus qu'ils l'étaient déjà. Il se leva brusquement du lit moelleux où il était et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Son cerveau refusait de fonctionner correctement et il ne saisissait rien à la situation.

Le Prince pénétra précipitamment dans la salle de bain. Il se planta devant le miroir et ce qu'il vit le fit reculer d'étonnement. Ses jambes le lâchèrent et il porta la main à sa bouche.

Ce n'était pas le reflet de son visage qui s'était présenté à lui mais celui de quelqu'un qu'il observait quotidiennement en se maudissant de le faire.

**Pourquoi je suis dans le corps de Kyo?!!!!**

* * *

Yuki et Kyo s'observaient yeux dans les yeux dans un face à face silencieux. Enfin, ils observaient surtout le propre reflet d'eux même. C'était étrange de voir son propre corps devant vous tout en étant conscient que vous n'étiez pas dedans et qu'en plus, une autre personne l'occupait. N'importe qui s'en serait senti amusé, surtout en pensant au nombre de choses que vous pouviez faire au nom d'un autre. Mais pour Yuki, cela frisait le cauchemar. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Pourtant, entre son réveil et le moment présent, il s'en était passé du temps! Cinq bonnes heures s'étaient égrenées depuis son bail dans sa nouvelle « maison ». L'argenté se demanda la tête que ferait fait Haru s'il lui racontait cette folle histoire. Le boeuf l'aurait sûrement pris pour un fou _enfin Kyo_, ou peut être qu'il lui aurait dit d'un air complètement désintéressé : « T'as de la chance, t'as pas à payer de loyer. ».

Yuki soupira. Cet échange lui semblait toujours aussi incroyable. Il était dans le corps de Kyo. IL ETAIT DANS LE CORPS DE KYO!! Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait aucune indications du moment où il réintégrerait son corps. L'argenté scruta le roux bizarrement calme devant lui. Si même Hatori ne le savait pas, qu'en était il de cet idiot de chat!! La souris ferma les yeux.

* * *

{Début du Flash Back}

Yuki ouvrit brusquement la porte de sa chambre. Il y trouva, les yeux exorbités, un clone de lui même, enfin son corps endormi comme un loir. Il se précipita vers la forme allongée dans les tissus moelleux et doux qui recouvraient son matelas, et agita, les doigts tremblants, son corps. Celui ci ne bougea pas, comme s'il était mort. Le Prince s'affola. Il se demandait s'il ne s'était pas retrouvé dans l'apparat physique de Kyo parce qu'il était mort dans son sommeil. Dans ce cas, où était son cousin? Heureusement pour lui, le corps finit par bouger et les yeux s'ouvrirent lentement. La souris poussa un soupir de soulagement et commença à parler :

« Kyo, c'est toi? »

« Bien sûr que c'est moi qui voudrait tu que ce- »

Il s'interrompit brusquement et se leva d'un coup après avoir entendu la voix qui s'était échappée de sa gorge. Son cerveau embrumé commençait à comprendre la situation et soudainement, il s'exclama :

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel? Qu'est ce que je fais dans ta chambre??!! »

Le roux se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Yuki le suivit et vit sa réaction. Le jeune homme se prenait les cheveux et les tirait. L'argenté se précipita vers lui et lui tint les mains en hurlant :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais? Tu vas m'abîmer les cheveux!! »

« Purée!! Merde!! Pourquoi je suis dans ton corps!!? »

« Si je le savais moi même... »

L'argenté se massa les tempes en essayant de se calmer. La panique de Kyo avait réussi à rallumer la peur tapie dans son ventre. Il respira lentement. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par dire :

« Kyo, allons voir Hatori san, il saura sûrement ce qui nous arrive et comment on peut retourner dans nos corps. »

A son grand étonnement, le chat acquiesça et dans un falbalas de rapidité mêlant pantalons, jeans, tee shirt et chandail, les deux cousins s'habillèrent et mirent les voiles en direction du médecin de la famille, seul être capable de leur fournir une explication valable et potable. Enfin, quand on était un humain avec la faculté de se transformer en animal, on était en droit de se demander si les explication seraient « normales ». Et il y avait fort à parier que ça n'allait pas être le cas....

Arrivés au manoir Soma, les deux jeunes, dont l'anxiété face à cette situation assez loufoque se traduisaient par leurs mouvements hésitants, se hâtèrent de faire annoncer leur présence à l'hippocampe qui servait aussi de « pose pansements » et « ajoute pommade » des Somas. Auparavant, les deux cousins n'auraient pas fait de manières et auraient pénétré effrontément chez le brun. Cependant, cela n'était plus possible au vu des fonctions que possédaient l'adulte. En effet, avant de s'en aller vers de « nouvelles aventures » le chef de famille, actuellement non joignable, avait eu l'intelligence de nommer quelqu'un comme remplaçant à la tête des divisions Somaéennes. Et cette personne avait été Hatori. (Le choix est vite fait quand on voit que les postulants éventuels de la même génération ne sont pas fichus de se conduire comme des adultes...)

Les deux cousins attendirent donc quelques minutes aux portes du manoir avant que la servante qui les avait accueilli ne se décide à pointer son nez et à les faire entrer dans la grande demeure.

Yuki sentait que la vitesse de son coeur s'accélérait à chacun des pas qu'il enchaînait. Il porta sa main droite à ses lèvres, mordillant légèrement l'ongle de son pouce, geste extrêmement étonnant venant du si méticuleux Prince. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Quelque chose lui disait que ce qu'il allait découvrir n'allait pas jouer en sa faveur du tout... Il en était encore à se torturer mentalement sur les explications possibles quand une main entoura son poignet. Sortant de sa transe mouvementée, il vit que cette main n'était autre qu'à Kyo et que celui ci le regardait d'une façon pour le moins calme. Calme? Depuis quand Kyo savait il se tenir sur ses deux pieds sans gesticuler et lui gueuler dessus? L'incompréhension la plus totale imprégna ses traits androgynes et il questionna le roux des yeux. Celui ci répondit à sa question muette :

« Yuki, reste calme. C'est pas comme ci c'était la fin du monde, hein? »

Sur ces paroles d'apparence anodine, il ramena la main de la souris le long de son corps et le mira étrangement. Au bout de quelques secondes, il relâcha sa pression de l'articulation de l'argenté et détourna son regard.

L'argenté, lui, était déstabilisé par cette soudaine attention, quoique minime, que lui avait porté son cousin et aussi fantasme nocturne. Il ne comprenait décidément plus rien. Qu'était il en train de se passer? D'abord cet échange de corps et maintenant, ça? Pas que ça lui ait déplu de sentir la peau douce des doigts de Kyo sur la sienne mais bon... La bizarrerie de la situation le mettait mal à l'aise.

Il ne se rendit pas compte quand ils arrivèrent devant les nouveaux appartements d'Hatori. Revenu à la réalité, il vit que Kyo le regardait et il se sentit rougir. Il marmonna puis pénétra dans la salle suivi de son cousin.

Les deux jeunes hommes trouvèrent le presque trentenaire assis en face d'un énorme bureau en acajou et où, une pile proéminente de papiers stationnait. Son air fatigué montrait à lui tout seul, les déboires et les difficultés qu'il endurait. La servante les laissa tous les trois et le brun aux yeux indifférents mais légèrement rougis dit :

« Bonjour à vous deux. Que me vaut votre visite matinale? »

Yuki s'apprêtait à répondre quand Kyo le devança et hurla à plein poumon :

« Hatori, je suis dans le corps de Yuki!!!!! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Comment tu expliques ça!!! »

Le médecin détailla l'argenté qui lui faisait face comme si une enclume lui était tombée sur la tête et que sous le coup, il avait perdu ce don si précieux (Et si rare dans la famille Soma) qu'était la raison. Il commença à prendre peur. Se pourrait il qu'Ayame ait réussi à corrompre Yuki et à lui insuffler sa maladive exubérance douteuse et blablateuse?

Il sentit poindre une migraine et se massa les tempes. Rester calme surtout, comme à son habitude. Il demanda :

« Yuki? Ça va? Tu te sens bien? »

« Baka neko! Si tu lui dis ça comme ça il va rien comprendre et c'est moi qu'il risque de prendre pour un dingo. » lança Yuki

« Qui c'est que tu traites d'idiot!! Baka nezumi! »

« Arrête d'hurler comme si on t'avait fichu une casserole d'eau chaude dans le dos. On a des choses beaucoup plus importantes à régler là! »

« Tu veux dire que je suis insignifiant??!! Va te faire fou---!! Viens te battre que je te montre qui est important!! »

Les deux jeunes continuèrent de se disputer. Cette scène était tout à fait banale pour eux, mais pas pour le médecin qui commençait sérieusement à se demander si on n'avait pas mis une puissante drogue hallucinatoire dans le jus d'orange qu'il avait bu quelques minutes plus tôt. A moins qu'à force de remplir des papiers à longueur de temps, il avait trop forcé et était simplement en train de mourir? Toujours est il que devant ses yeux, Yuki, qui possédait d'ordinaire un sang froid à en faire pâlir n'importe qui, était en train de se démolir les cordes vocales devant un Kyo étrangement calme et suffisant. Oui, il était en train de crever, y'avait pas d'autres solutions possibles. Pendant qu'il en était à se demander dans combien de temps ça lui prendrait avant de voir « la lumière blanche » dont il était question dans tous les films dramatiques, les deux jeunes s'étaient arrêtés dans leur lutte verbale. Le médecin soupira, son heure n'était pas encore venu.... _« Kyo »_ (En fait c'est Yuki mais vous avez compris quoi!), s'avança vers lui et dit :

« Sumimasen (Toutes mes excuses) Hatori san. Je sais que ce que je vais dire va paraître invraisemblable mais il faut que tu me crois. »

« ... Parle. »

« Je.. Je suis Yuki. »

« ..... Quoi? »

« Je sais pas comment c'est arrivé mais, depuis ce matin, je suis dans le corps de Kyo. Hier pourtant, tout était normal, mais à mon réveil, j'étais dans dans cette situation. Et Kyo aussi. »

Il zieuta _« l'argenté » _qui acquiesça dans un hochement de tête. Hatori, eut envie de rire (Chose dont il ne s'adonnait que très rarement). il eut envie de croire que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague que lui faisaient les deux cousins, mais le regard sérieux de _« Kyo »_ et la tension manifeste qui infestait sournoisement l'air, le dissuadait de se laisser aller à ce luxe vocal. Il fit ses yeux rouler de Yuki à Kyo puis le contraire, et se décida à articuler :

« Vous ne vous moquez pas de moi? »

« Non. »

« ... »

« ... »

« Dites moi quelque chose que l'un ne saurait pas de l'autre tous les deux. »

_« Kyo »_ baissa les yeux puis alla murmurer quelque chose aux oreilles du brun et _« Yuki »_ en fit de même. Hatori en resta surpris mais garda le silence. Enfin, il finit par dire :

« Je vous croie. Mais comment... »

« Justement, c'est ce que nous voulions te demander! Tu comprends bien que je ne peux pas rester dans le corps de Kyo et lui dans le mien!! Si encore nous avions des personnalités semblables, cela serait passable, mais nous sommes complètement à l'opposé l'un de l'autre!! »

« En plus, qui aurait envie de rester dans ton corps baka nezumi! »

Yuki sentit qu'un flèche l'avait atteint en plein coeur mais malgré la légère pointe de souffrance que lui occasionnaient ces paroles, il fit la sourde oreille. Hatori les interrogea :

« Vous n'avez rien fait au préalable hier? Aucun évènement étrange n'est survenu lorsque vous étiez ensemble? »

Les deux jeunes se mirent à réfléchir et dans un déclic synchronisé, ils se teintèrent d'un magnifique rouge tomate. Le dragon s'étonna de cette rougeur subite et le fit savoir par le biais d'une question sur la raison à cette réaction. Les deux cousins se colorèrent encore plus et un silence gêné s'installa. Le médecin, légèrement agacé d'attendre une réponse qui ne venait pas dit :

« Si vous ne me dites rien, je ne pourrai pas vous aider. Alors soit vous gardez tout pour vous au risque de rester dans une enveloppe qui ne vous appartient pas, soit l'un de vous ouvre la bouche et me raconte ce qui s'est passé. »

_« Kyo » _se mordit la lèvre inférieure et commença, hésitant et honteux :

« Nous.. »

« J'ai embrassé Yuki hier! »

Les yeux d'Hatori s'ouvrirent de stupeur. Décidément, aujourd'hui était un jour de surprises! Le brun n'aurait jamais pensé être autant de fois stupéfait en un si court laps de temps! Il scruta _« Yuki »_ intensément. Vraiment, il n'aurait jamais cru ça venant de lui. Une légère goutte de tristesse s'abattit sur son coeur... Ses iris sondeuses firent _« l'argenté »_ rougir encore plus et il cria avec véhémence :

« Mais ce n'était pas intentionnel!!! C'est un gage qu'Haru m'a fait faire parce que j'ai perdu à un jeu stupide!! J'ai jamais eu envie d'embrasser Yuki!! »

Une deuxième flèche transperça l'âme de la souris. Même s'il le savait, il avait espéré, à la façon dont Kyo l'avait enlacé, l'avait caressé de ses longs doigts fin, qu'il ait apprécié leur baiser. Il avait espéré que le roux ait voulu ce contact buccal comme lui il en avait eu envie depuis qu'il connaissait son attirance pour lui. Il eut un petit soupir. Hatori dit :

« Attendez moi un minute, je reviens. »

Le grand brun se leva et sortit de la pièce. Yuki évitait de regarder Kyo qui était derrière lui. Il ne voulait pas que celui ci voit qu'il était ébranlé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il s'éloigna du roux tout en gardant le silence. Il s'approcha de l'ouverture que faisait la porte et qui donnait vers un petit jardin fleuri tout en senteurs exquises. Ses yeux se perdirent l'instant d'une volute parfumée de rose dans l'atmosphère utopique qu'offrait ce tableau et il soupira. Hatori revint à ce moment, portant un gros ouvrage, parsemé de toiles d'araignées et d'apparence ancienne. L'argenté concentra son attention sur le revenant, ne voyant pas le singulier coup d'oeil que lui lançait le chat. Le chef de famille remplaçant ouvrit le vieux livre et chercha aux travers des pages un passage bien précis dont il ne se souvenait que par bribes. Après un bon lot de pages tournées, ses yeux se fixèrent brusquement sur des idéogrammes. Il parut étonné puis ferma l'archive volumineuse et poussiéreuse. Kyo le questionna, anxieux et excité par la lueur qui se décryptait dans les yeux du brun :

« Alors??? »

« J'ai trouvé un passage dans les archives concernant la malédiction et ses effets secondaires qui pourrait correspondre à votre cas. Mais vous vous devez d'être francs avec moi avant que je vous le dise. »

« Oui Hatori san. »

« Bien. Répondez sincèrement à mes questions que je sois sûr de ce que je vais vous dire. Kyo, tu as embrassé Yuki volontairement ou pas? Y avait il une part de toi qui voulait ce baiser? »

Le roux, toujours dans la peau de Yuki, rougit furieusement et hurla :

« Non!!! Je te dis que c'était un gage d'Haru!! »

« Kyo. »

« Je.... Je..... BON D'ACCORD!!!!!!! JE VOULAIS L'ENBRASSER MAIS UN TOUT PETIT PETIT PEU!!!! Merde! »

Yuki se sentit prendre des teintes rosées et son coeur se gorgea d'allégresse. Mais son tour vint rapidement et Hatori le coupa dans ses élans de joie intérieure.

« Et toi Yuki, tu as apprécié ce baiser? »

« .... »

Il ne répondit pas mais son détournement de yeux le fit à sa place. Son cousin lui jeta le même regard particulier qu'avant et cette fois ci l'argenté le vit. Si ça n'avait pas été Kyo devant lui, oui, si ça n'avait pas été Kyo, il aurait pensé que ce qu'il lisait au fond de ses prunelles était de l'envie. Du désir à l'état brut mais masqué par un petit quelque chose. Si ça n'avait pas été Kyo... Hatori capta l'échange incertain et son coeur reçut une petite décharge douloureuse. Il se hâta de briser l'atmosphère qui s'installait en disant :

« Je ne sais pas si je dois rire, me réjouir ou vous plaindre mais voici ce que disait les archives :

_« Le jour où le chat aura une quelconque démonstration d'affection envers la souris, ou le contraire, il se pourrait qu'il y ait des effets secondaires tels que des échanges psychiques, des réactions physiques, ou des maladies psychologiques. » _Dans votre cas, vous avez seulement échangé d'enveloppe corporelle mais cela aurait pu être bien pire. »

Les deux cousins gardèrent le silence. Alors cette histoire était le résultat d'un baiser? Yuki frissonna. Dire qu'il avait eu envie de faire des choses beaucoup moins catholiques au chat... Qu'elles auraient été les conséquences si des actes plus poussées avaient eu lieu? Il préférait ne pas y penser..... En même temps, comme si Kyo en aurait eu envie.... Il secoua légèrement sa tête et demanda :

« Quel est le moyen de remettre les choses en ordre? »

« Il n'y a rien écrit là dessus. »

Le roux, resté calme jusqu'à à présent, dit (ou plutôt cria) :

« Mais c'est pas possible!!! Je vais pas rester dans le corps de ce crétin toute ma vie!!!!! Co...ent tout a... .... u.... iver?!! » hoqueta le roux;

Il essaya de dire autre chose mais ce qui ne sortait de sa bouche n'était que des syllabes entrecoupées de silences. Yuki hurla :

« Crétin!! Arrête de gueuler comme ça!! Mes cordes vocales ont pas l'habitude, tu vas finir par me rendre aphone!!! »

« ..aka ....umi... »

Hatori soupira, légèrement amusé. Kyo était toujours aussi impulsif que jadis. Il se souvenait des courts instants qu'ils avaient pu passer ensemble quand ils étaient jeunes. Toujours ce sourire bougon mais si mignon. Le dragon se perdit un instant dans les méandres heureuses de ses souvenirs mais dut revenir à la réalité quand Kyo, enfin Yuki poussa un grognement de rage. Son coeur se serra. Ce ne serait plus comme ça désormais. Il le savait depuis longtemps mais une partie de lui même refusait de le laisser partir. Le laisser s'en aller vers d'autres bras.... Le jeune médecin se leva brusquement et alla chercher des médicaments pour la gorge dans sa boîte à pharmacie. Il prit un verre d'eau et tendit les deux objets à Kyo dans un doux sourire. Il remarqua le léger rougissement que prit les deux joues en face de lui. Visiblement, lui non plus n'avait pas complètement oublié.... Il quitta douloureusement les deux pupilles maintenant améthystes de son cousin et dit doucement :

« Je ne sais pas jusqu'à quand cette situation va durer. C'est pour cela que je vous demande de faire preuve d'une grande discrétion sur ce sujet. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à vous récupérer dans un quelconque asile. Essayez de vous faire à ces changements corporels. »

« D'accord Hatori san. On ne va pas te déranger plus longtemps. Merci pour tout. »

« .... Au revoir. »

« Au revoir à vous deux. »

Ses yeux tardèrent un instant sur le dos du chat qui quittait la pièce puis ils replongèrent sur la pile de papiers qui le narguait au bord de son bureau.

{Fin du Flash Back}

* * *

Yuki rouvrit les yeux et il retomba sur Kyo qui le mirait toujours avec ce calme paisible. Ça l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il commençait vraiment à croire qu'il avait échangé sa personnalité en plus de son corps car il mourrait d'envie de hurler derrière son cousin. Celui ci, restait impassible là à le dévisager du regard comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. D'ailleurs que faisaient ils donc assis face à face sur son lit!! Ça n'avait aucun sens. Ses nerfs bouillonnaient et il finit par exploser en se levant soudainement.

« Baka neko arrête de me regarder comme ça!! T'es chiant à rester aussi calme!! Tu comprends la situation au moins!!! Je suis coincé dans TOI pour une durée indéterminée et réciproquement!! Réagis bordel!! »

Le roux ne dit rien et Yuki finit par se mettre une main devant la bouche. Oh My God!! Il venait d'utiliser exactement le même langage grossier que son fantasme!! Il était vraiment en train de se transformer en un clone de Kyo là!! Ça devenait grave!!! L'étonnement et la peur se lisait dans ses yeux. Il tourna ses iris vers le roux et remarqua que celui ci.... souriait?? Il se foutait de sa gue---!! C'en était trop pour lui. Il s'apprêtait à commettre son premier meurtre quand la voix du chat (ou plutôt SA voix) retentit :

« J'aime bien te voir sortir de tes gongs. »

Il eut un petit rire. L'argenté fit un pas en arrière s'éloignant du dangereux individu qui lui faisait face. Y'avait eu un bug en chemin là! C'était pas possible que ce crétin rigole comme un sadique dans un moment pareil!!! Où était passé Kyo?? Il avait changé de corps avec Akito ou quoi? Pendant tout son monologue intérieur, il n'avait pas remarqué que le roux s'était approché de lui. Quand il reprit contact avec la réalité, son propre visage était à quelques centimètre seulement de lui. Cela ne lui fit rien d'abord mais quand il pensa que c'était en fait Kyo, il sentit une chaleur diffuse se répandre sur son faciès et sur une autre partie de son anatomie. D'une voix qu'il ne se connaissait pas, son cousin sussura :

« Yuki, t'es toujours si froid et si coincé. Essaie de profiter du fait que tu sois dans mon corps pour extérioriser tes sentiments. »

« Mais... Qu'est ce que- »

« C'est déjà bien ce que tu fais actuellement. »

« De.. de quoi tu parles? »

« Tes joues sont rouges et puis... »

Un gémissement s'échappa brusquement de sa gorge. Il écarquilla les yeux, ceux ci légèrement brumeux à cause du mouvement qu'avait fait Kyo. Le roux venait de plaquer son entrejambe contre sa virilité et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de gémir. Mais ce qui le choquait le plus était qu'à travers le jeu de tissu de leurs jeans, il pouvait sentir un membre érigé frotter contre le sien. Son choc était grand et il était bloqué, ne pouvant plus rien faire. Déjà à moitié abruti par le flot de chaleur torride qui s'abattait sur lui, il manqua de défaillir lorsque le chat commença à onduler sur lui. La friction de leurs deux érections, le fit malgré lui accrocher ses bras autour du cou du chat pour ne pas défaillir.

D'une pression de son corps, Kyo les fit basculer sur le lit qu'ils avaient précédemment quitté. Le jeune homme s'empara alors de ses lèvres et Yuki s'y perdit dans une volupté et une passion qui le ravagèrent émotionnellement. Il s'adonnèrent à un baiser sauvage, exquis, violent, au goût des framboises sauvages et le roux titilla de sa langue les lèvres de l'argenté, demandant l'accès tant convoité. Celui ci lui accorda le passage dans un gémissement et son vis à vis s'engouffra dans sa cavité buccale avec empressement et malice. Leurs langues se charmèrent, se mêlèrent, s'enroulèrent dans un ballet endiablé enivrant de sensualité, tout en caresses et Yuki entoura les reins de Kyo de ses jambes pour améliorer le frottement lancinant de leurs virilités. Le roux glissa ses mains sous son chandail, lui procurant des douceurs sensuelles et grisantes. Des frissons lui parcouraient l'échine et il fourrait ses lèvres dans son cou quand une alarme retentit dans sa tête.

Elle venait de loin mais s'approchait dangereusement. Sa raison commençait à reprendre le dessus et il se demanda soudain ce qu'il était en train de faire. Dans un mouvement brusque, il repoussa Kyo qui arrêta ses caresses et tomba sur le sol par la même occasion.

Ils se regardèrent longuement, une lueur non définissable teintait le regard de Kyo. Yuki, lui, haletait, son coeur battait trop vite et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Pourtant il aurait dû être content!! Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il rêvait de faire ce genre de choses avec le roux. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi?!! La question restait sans réponses et résonnait en écho dans les limbes embrumées de son esprit. Mais, que faire maintenant? Nier cet électricité et cette fusion qui les avait uni il y a de cela quelques secondes? Et Kyo? Celui ci le dévisageait toujours de son regard neutre. Il avait envie de le frapper car il ne disait rien. Bon, lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il le fixait toujours et encore une fois, un sourire amusé vint étirer ses fines lèvres. Yuki en resta sonné mais ce ne fut rien comparé au moment où Kyo, s'étant relevé dit d'une voix douteuse :

« Tu vois quand tu veux.. Je voulais que tu sois plus expressif mais là tu as fait beaucoup plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais. »

Le roux s'approcha de l'argenté et lui posa, outrageusement, un chaste baiser sur les lèvres. Puis, il quitta la pièce laissant la souris libre de croire ce qu'il voulait.

Yuki respira lentement plusieurs fois pour se calmer.

**Qu'est ce que c'est que ce foutoir???**

* * *

Yuki passa près de Kyo sans lui accorder un regard. Quand il estima qu'il était hors du champ de vision de roux, il lâcha un soupir las. Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Comment Kyo avait il pu faire ça? Pourquoi l'avait il excité de cette manière? Se déhancher contre lui avec une telle sensualité, l'embrasser avec tant d'ivresse, le caresser avec autant d'audace... C'était tout bonnement incroyable! Et une autre question lui turlupinait l'esprit : depuis quand Kyo était il gay? Il n'avait jamais remarqué quoi que ce soit qui puisse supposer son homosexualité. Alors pourquoi? Le roux voulait il se moquer de lui L'argenté chassa rapidement cette idée de son esprit. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il désirait ardemment Kyo. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir ressentir autant d'attirance envers quelqu'un. Il voulait que Kyo lui appartienne et cette possessivité qui montait graduellement en lui commençait à l'effrayer. Cependant, malgré son désir lancinant, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le repousser. Sur le coup il s'était senti perdu et troublé. Mais après s'être questionné en poussant sa réflexion jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme il avait compris. Son coeur s'était serré et une souffrance mutine l'avait transpercé. Souffrance qui s'était vite aggravée quand il avait croisé le regard feu de Kyo...

Yuki s'appuya sur le mur qui était à côté de lui et ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il vit deux pupilles flamboyantes qui le dévisageaient. Encore cette lueur.... L'argenté se sentit rougir et il s'apprêtait à partir quand Kyo agrippa son poignet. La souris ne put s'empêcher de s'empourprer encore plus et c'est d'une voix tremblante qu'il dit :

« Lâche moi! Je veux pas tu me touches! »

Un rictus pervers se dessina sur les traits du chat et c'est d'une voix remplie de sous entendus qu'il questionna :

« Pourquoi? Tu as peur que je te fasse quelque chose? Ou tu le veux? »

L'argenté se sentit bouillir tant son trouble était grand. Il fronça les sourcils pour calmer et répondit :

« Kyo. Lâche moi tout de suite ou je te- »

Il fut coupé par les lèvres framboises de Kyo qui venait de se poser sur les siennes. Le temps de réagir, le roux le tenait déjà fermement par la taille, bien décidé à approfondir le baiser. Yuki se sentait fondre entre la force de ces bras et il se sentit défaillir quand son vis à vis posa sa main sur son entrejambe malgré lui déjà douloureuse. Le chat commença à prodiguer de sensuelle caresses sur le tissu qui recouvrait le membre de la souris. L'argenté allait se laisser complètement aller dans le trop plein de sensations où le plongeait Kyo quand la sonnette d'alarme retentit. Aussi vivement qu'elle était apparue, la souris se détacha de son cousin.

L'argenté ne prit pas la peine d'écouter les paroles que prononçait Kyo. Il s'éloigna aussi vite qu'il pu de la trop grande tentation qu'était le roux. Il courut avec vélocité, comme poursuivi par le diable vers un endroit sûr.

Il entra rapidement dans _« sa chambre » _et s'adossa à la porte refermée_. _Kyo l'avait encore embrassé! Heureusement qu'il s'était souvenu que..._. _Il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Il ne pouvait plus penser à tout ça. Il allait finir par se laisser tomber dans le piège de la folie si cette situation perdurait. Cela faisait un mois. Un long mois depuis qu'il était dans la chambre de Kyo. Tout ceci n'était pas normal! Après une aussi longue durée, il pensait qu'il aurait réintégré son corps mais rien. Rien!! Et pour ajouter à son désarroi, l'ombre de Kyo le suivait partout. Il ne pouvait aller nulle part sans que les effluves qui émanaient du roux n'arrivent à ses narines. Son corps, son teint hâlé, ses lèvres.... Depuis l'échange, combien de fois était il resté figé devant la beauté sauvage de son fantasme lorsqu'il avait eu le malheur de poser ses yeux sur un miroir? Combien de fois avait il eu envie de toucher ce qui était à sa portée sans que personne à part lui ne soit au courant? Et combien de fois avait il cédé au prix de sa fierté? Il ne comptait plus parce qu'il ne voulait plus voir sa faiblesse.

Yuki se décolla de la porte et s'approcha lentement du lit. Il se laissa tomber comme une masse sur le meuble au matelas moelleux et plongea son visage dans un oreiller. Il respira longuement l'odeur fraîche des cheveux de Kyo et se retourna sur le dos. Il contempla le plafond d'un oeil vide morne sans pensées précises. Son regard dériva sur le bureau en acajou qui était situé dans le coin gauche de la pièce. Celui ci était surplombé d'une bibliothèque où une impressionnante collection de mangas était rangée. Il n'y avait jamais fait attention auparavant, considérant cette passion comme inutile. Mais curieusement, aujourd'hui, l'étalage de bandes dessinées l'intriguait. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'il y avait là un mystère à résoudre. Attiré par un je-ne-sais-quoi, il se leva et s'approcha de la bibliothèque. Arrivé à destination, il examina avec attention les comics. Rien d'anormal n'était visible mais un point attira son attention. Un manga était légèrement plus gros que les autres. Pourtant la BD faisait parti de la même collection que ce qui l'entourait. Il y avait anguille sous roche. Se débarrassant de sa retenue, l'argenté se saisit de l'ouvrage, bien qu'il sache qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Et un large sourire illumina sa face.

En effet, le manga n'en était pas un. Et la couverture de la BD japonaise servait plutôt à cacher un petit carnet bleu ciel. La souris le retourna sous tous les angles et la question fatidique se posa : Pouvait il l'ouvrir ou pas? Il était hésitant. D'un côté il mourrait d'envie d'en connaître le contenu mais d'un autre..... Il se mordit la lèvre.

Après une longue réflexion, sa curiosité l'emporta. (Et c'était obligé pour les besoins de l'histoire... =D)

Yuki s'assit en face du bureau et posa le carnet sur celui ci. Il inspira profondément et ouvrit délicatement l'objet. Les pages étaient légèrement jaunies, preuve de son ancienneté, et Yuki put lire au commencement

_Journal de merde, j'espère que tu me serviras à quelque chose._

L'argenté ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Ça ressemble tout à fait à Kyo d'écrire ça.... Il tourna les pages. Des mots courts étaient rédigés et tous décrivaient un grand événement qui s'était passé dans la vie du roux. _Mon maître m'a recueilli chez lui, _j_e suis passé ceinture noire de karaté, mon maître m'a offert le dernier tome de ma collec' préféré de mangas..._ Tout cela datait de fort longtemps.

Et puis, au bout d'un moment, il n'y eut plus rien. Les pages blanches s'enchaînaient sous les doigts de la souris et il s'apprêtait à refermer le journal quand il remarqua que quelque chose en dépassait.

Il ouvrit le carnet à la page et son coeur manqua un battement. C'était lui. Une photo de lui, Yuki Soma s'étalait devant lui. Le choc était grand et des questions commencèrent à s'empiler dans son esprit. Que faisait Kyo avec une photo de lui? A quel moment l'avait il prise? Ses doigts devinrent fébriles et il tourna la page avec appréhension.

Nouveau choc. Les pages étaient remplies de mots alors qu'avant, c'était à peine si le roux en terminait une complètement. L'argenté déglutit difficilement. Son coeur ne cessait de changer de tempo et ses mains devenaient moites. Le Prince examina les pages suivantes et le même phénomène se reproduisit jusqu'à une date. Celle de leur échange psychique. L'argenté en resta coi de surprise. Il se cala sur sa chaise et resta un long moment perdu dans les dédales de son esprit. Trop de questions lui abrutissaient le cerveau pour qu'il puisse penser à lire ce qui était écrit.

Dans un élan, il attrapa vivement le carnet qu'il avait posé sur le meuble en acajou et le reprit à la page où Kyo avait été frappé d'inspiration à son propos.....

_Je sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive mais je me reprends de plus en plus souvent à mater ce baka nezumi. C'est bizarre mais je ne peux pas me contrôler! Putain! Je suis sûr qu'on m'a drogué! .... Je deviens parano maintenant c'est grave.... Si encore je le regardais normalement je me plaindrais pas mais c'est pas lui que je regarde, c'est son cul! Du pareil au même. Non. Actuellement je le trouve de plus en plus à mon goût son ptit derrière qui se déhanche quand il marche... Je pense pas qu'il en ai conscience le connard... Et j'ai de plus envie de faire des « choses » avec cette partie de son anatomie... .... Merde j'ai relu ce que j'ai écrit, je me fais peur moi même. Faut vraiment que j'arrête les films pornos gay. Cet idiot de boeuf aurait pas du me les prêter maintenant, j'ai l'esprit qui dérive! Pas que j'étais très pur avant non plus... Je me demande comme il a fait pour deviner mon homosexualité. J'ai toujours été vigilant mais il l'a vu quand même. Tss... Faut que je pense à brûler ce carnet..._

Yuki était de plus en plus stupéfait. Il se déhanchait quand il marchait? Faire des choses à son anatomie? Haru savait que Kyo était gay? Il en apprenait des bonnes!

La souris tourna quelques pages et reprit sa lecture.

_Je le veux maintenant. Je le veux maintenant. Je le veux maintenant. Répéter trois fois la même chose ne réalise pas son souhait? Ah... J'étais pas au courant parce que je pensais que ça marcherait. Haru s'est encore foutu de moi, Yuki a toujours pas débarqué nu et dispo dans ma chambre.... Ça m'énerve! Je sais maintenant qu'il me le faut. J'ai vraiment envie de lui faire des trucs orthodoxes... orthodoxes c'est pas catholiques donc c'est bon... Non ça non plus c'est pas bon, c'est des choses plus que innommables. J'ai encore une certaine retenue, j'ai pas encore écrit les rêves que je fais de lui dans ce carnet. Si mon maître savait que c'est à ça que sert le cadeau qu'il m'a fait, il m'offrirait plus rien du tout... Je me marre. Je me marre mais j'ai toujours cette putain d'envie d'aller dans sa chambre et de le violer. Oui je suis fou et malgré la douche froide que j'ai prise tout à l'heure là, je suis toujours chaud. Yuki, pourquoi t'es pas gay!!?? Je suis sûr qu'on s'amuserait bien ensemble! Bon c'est sûr que toi après tu pourrais pas te lever et marcher normalement mais ça te plairait quand même!! ...... Raz le bol des fantasmes inaccessibles... Pff... Faut que j'aille me refroidir..._

Yuki sentit ses joues s'empourprer. La personnalité perverse de Kyo qu'il découvrait à travers ses mots le chauffait. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé ce genre de choses de sa part! Et surtout le fait qu'il ait voulu le violer le plus qu'autre chose. Mais en même temps une part de lui lui soufflait que ça ne l'aurait pas déplus que le roux le rejoigne dan son lit.... A moins que.... La souris regarda la date du mot. Il ne savait pas si il devait être content ou avoir peur. En effet, celle ci remontait à un an. Alors depuis près d'un an, le chat fantasmait sur lui? Autre nouvelle étonnante pour ne pas dire plus... Il sauta des pages et continua sa lecture.

_Putain d'hormones! ... Je m'étais promis que je le ferais jamais mais il faut que ça sorte. Peut être que comme ça j'arrêterai d'y penser continuellement.... Je n'y crois pas trop. J'ai encore rêvé de lui. J'en ai l'habitude maintenant mais celui d'hier soir a été plus intense. Au début ça commençait normalement, on se déshabillait mutuellement, je sentais ses hanches rouler contre les miennes et il me regardait avec ses yeux améthystes remplis de désir. Quand nous nous sommes retrouvés nus, je me suis allongé sur lui et je l'ai caressé. Les gémissements qu'il poussait étaient hmmm... trop désirables... Il se laissait faire et ses bras s'étaient enroulés autour de mon cou. Et puis d'un coup, il a échangé nos place et il m'a transpercé d'un regard possessif. Lentement sa langue est descendue sur mon corps, léchant les deux grains de mon torse, les titillant.... Sa progression était langoureuse et suave, et il a fini par me toucher là... Il s'est mis à-_

Yuki ferma brusquement le carnet. Il ne voulait pas en lire plus. C'en était trop pour lui, et des frissons lui traversaient l'échine des pieds à la tête. Il ne pouvait pas continuer, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Rien qu'à imaginer le peu de choses qu'avait décrit Kyo, ses sens s'étaient émoustillés et une chaleur torride avaient commencé à l'étouffer. Son pantalon s'était même mis dans la tête de rétrécir...

L'argenté remit le carnet en place de ses doigts fébriles et tremblotants puis décida d'avoir recours à l'eau glacée de la salle de bain pour se calmer.

Cette nuit là, il ne réussit pas à s'endormir, torturé par un petit ouvrage bleu ciel, un carnet qui contenait bien des choses...

* * *

Yuki bougea dans son lit. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti si bien qu'il en vint à croire qu'il rêvait. Les rayons de soleil qui lui chatouillaient l'épiderme, un oreiller moelleux, la douceur d'un drap chaud.... Il eut un soupir de bien être. Il referma ses yeux et prit une position foetale sous la couette. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne se décide à quitter son cocon confortable. Il émergea lentement et bailla, s'étirant comme un chat à son réveil. Il eut une pensée amusée : Kyo déteignait vraiment sur lui! La souris referma ses yeux embrumés un instant et passa une main légère dans ses cheveux.

Et il se figea brusquement. Non. Il ne pouvait y croire. Après tant de temps serait il....???!! Il respira longuement. D'abord, se calmer. Ensuite, ne pas se faire de faux espoirs. Il fallait qu'il soit sûr et cela ne serait possible que lorsqu'il verrait son reflet dans une glace.

Avec appréhension, La souris se dépêtra de ses draps et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il les avait vu. Ses mains. Son coeur s'accélérait dans sa poitrine plus il approchait de la salle d'eau. Plus que quelques pas..... Son souffle se coupa. La confirmation qu'il attendait était là, devant lui. Il n'en avait pourtant pas demandé autant! Kyo était debout, accosté au lavabo ses yeux flamboyants fixés sur le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir. Yuki n'eut plus aucun doutes, il avait réintégré son corps.

Son cerveau prit son temps pour analyser l'information, et lorsque toutes les significations de la nouvelle lui parvinrent, le Prince sentit son visage s'éclairer d'un sourire. Enfin! Après près d'un mois passé dans le corps de son cousin, il retrouvait enfin son véritable apparence!

L'argenté, tout à sa joie, adressa un magnifique sourire à Kyo qui s'était contenté de l'observer depuis son arrivée dans la pièce. Son euphorie était telle qu'elle le poussa à parler (alors qu'il s'était refusé à le faire précédemment) au roux :

« Bonjour Kyo! T'as vu on.. »

« Oui. Je pensais pas que ça te ferait autant plaisir. » lança son cousin de façon sèche

« Kyo, ne te méprends pas! Je t'aime beaucoup mais être dans ton corps c'était beaucoup trop fru- »

Il s'arrêta avant de finir sa phrase.

Attendez. Retour en arrière. Il venait de parler à Kyo là? Il lui avait souri même? Il avait failli lui dire que.....???!!!!! L'argenté agrandit les yeux de surprise. Qu'avait il fait? Après autant de temps à éviter le chat, il venait de lui parler comme s'ils étaient proches!! Comme si les baisers et les caresses étaient normales entre eux et qu'il pouvait s'autoriser à lui confier ses sentiments!! Il en resta choqué et le roux était visiblement dans le même état. Que lui avait il dit déjà? Ah oui, qu'il l'aimait beaucoup et.... Ses yeux s'élargirent et son pouls partit en course lorsque le roux esquissa un sourire.

« Hmm. Yuki tu me surprends! Alors comme ça tu m'aimes beaucoup? »

L'interroge s'empourpra d'une ravissante couleur carmine et il détourna les yeux, en proie à un troublant agitement. Le chat en profita et s'approcha lentement de l'argenté. Celui ci s'affola et avant que son cousin n'arrive à son niveau, il ouvrit la porte et sortit en trombe de la salle de bain. Il alla se réfugier dans la pièce voisine et là, il put entendre un rire amusé s'élever d'une gorge dont il devina aisément le propriétaire. Puis, ce furent des clapotis de chute d'eau qui lui signalèrent que le chat était sous la douche.

Yuki soupira de soulagement. Un colère sourde l'envahit. Franchement, Kyo se moquait bien de lui et l'inversement de situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout! Il fulmina dans sa barbe et se rendit compte d'un chose qui éteignit sa rage. Il était dans la chambre de son bourreau. Quand il fuyait, il n'avait pas fait attention à l'endroit où ses pas le menaient mais maintenant qu'il s'était calmé, tout lui indiquait l'identité de l'occupant des lieux. Et incontestablement, la présence de « l'objet » lui revint en tête. Il piqua un fard et essaya de quitter la chambre. Mais le carnet aux tons bleu pastel l'appelait et l'attirait comme un aimant. Il se retourna en donnant dos à la porte. Son regard se fixa sur la bibliothèque acajou et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Dans une tentative de résistance, il serra le poing et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Mais il ne l'actionna pas. Titillé, torturé par son éternel défaut : la curiosité. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et soudain, il donna un violent coup de pied au bois devant lui. Il céda.

Yuki baissa la tête, honteux des futurs actes de voyeurisme dont il allait faire preuve. C'est d'un pas lent qu'il s'approcha de la bibliothèque. Ses doigts se mirent à trembler quand il les avança vers le faux manga. Il effectua les gestes de la veille et après une grande inspiration, il feuilleta le carnet bleuté. Ses yeux se gorgeaient de ce qu'il lisait, ne s'attardant pas trop sur les détails insignifiants, et bientôt, il arriva à la dernière page.

Si le Prince avait été auparavant très surpris des révélations qui étaient faîtes dans le journal, ça n'avait presque plus rien à voir avec ce qu'il ressentit à la lecture de ces quelques mots.

Il était sidéré, stupéfait, étourdi même. Et ses pupilles retournées et agrandies à son maximum lui conféraient un air démentiel. Il en lâcha le carnet et ce fut à ce moment là que la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit. Cette odeur de savon et de flagrance sauvage.... Il savait à qui elle appartenait. Et il savait aussi qu'il venait de se faire prendre la main dans le sac...

Kyo, qui venait de refermer la porte derrière lui, s'arrêta, étonné de voir Yuki dans sa chambre. Il s'apprêtait à le taquiner quand ses yeux remarquèrent un carnet bleu au sol. Un carnet qui ne devrait normalement pas être là...... Il rougit en songeant au contenu.

Heureusement que Yuki ne l'avait pas.... .... Il comprit et le dos légèrement tremblant de l'argenté ne fit qu'appuyer ses déductions. Il décida de jouer franco.

« Yuki, tu l'as lu n'est ce pas? »

Le silence qui répondit à sa question lui donna sa réponse. Il ne dit rien de plus.

Yuki ne bougeait pas. Il ne pouvait même pas remuer du petit doigt. Il attendait seulement la réaction du roux et celle ci ne venait pas. Il avait envie de fuir encore une fois mais le regard persistant qu'il sentait posé sur lui le lui interdisait.

La souris ne se risqua à rien. Il se demandait jusqu'à quand durerait cette situation quand il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules. Celles ci le retournèrent et ses iris accrochèrent à celles de Kyo. Il se sentit rougir au regard de prédateur qu'il arborait. Ses yeux chauds comme de la lave en fusion coulaient sur son visage dans une caresse brûlante. Il se sentit défaillir lorsque le roux lui sussura à l'oreille :

« Yuki, je te veux. Toutes ces choses que tu as lu ne sont que le reflet de ce que j'aimerais te dire, te faire.... Accepte moi. »

L'argenté fut parcouru de délicieux frissons et sa voix dérailla lorsqu'il demanda :

« Kyo... Tu..... Tu.... C'est vrai que tu... »

« Huhuhuhuhu! Tu as même eu le temps d'arriver jusqu'à là.... Je ne te connaissais pas si pervers Yuki chan...... »

« A... Alors? »

« Oui c'est vrai. »

Une bouffée de sentiments mélangés s'échappa des lèvres de la souris. S'il avait su!! Il n'aurait pas perdu autant de temps!! Mais il restait encore ce problème.... Il allait s'exprimer quand la jambe nue de Kyo s'insinua entre les siennes, frôlant son bas ventre. La souris gémit et sa respiration s'accéléra. Ses joues se teintèrent encore plus pendant qu'il sentait le réveil de sa virilité. Il tenta de garder ses idées en place. Ce ne fut pas chose facile puisque le roux, profitant de son trouble enlaça ses hanches et se colla plus à lui. Dans un sursaut de lucidité et avec l'aide de la petite sonnette d'alarme, Yuki réussit à repousser Kyo. Pas trop loin mais juste assez pour qu'il puisse dire :

« Kyo, on ne doit pas! »

« Mais- »

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher! Kyo, si tu continues à me faire toutes ces choses, on risque d'avoir de gros problèmes. Je ne veux pas qu'à cause de moi tu sois blessé ou que- »

« C'est par rapport à ce qu'a dit Hatori? »

L'argenté baissa les yeux et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Il sentit une déferlante de tristesse l'engloutir. Tout aurait pu être si facile si il n'y avait pas eu cette malédiction. Celle ci ancrée dans sa chair, ne cessait de lui rappeler les dangers auxquels il s'exposait en embrassant Kyo. Il savait que ressentir autant de plaisir avec le roux les mèneraient certainement vers le chemin de la mort. L'alarme stridente qui s'activait au contact du roux le lui ressassait assez pour qu'il comprenne.

Yuki murmura :

« Kyo, j'ai peur. Je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver si on continue. Imagine que demain tu sois dans un lit d'hôpital? Je me sentirais trop- »

« Yuki. »

La voix du chat s'éleva avec un douceur et une tendresse qui le toucha en plein coeur. L'argenté releva la tête, ses yeux se fixant sur les lèvres rosées qui venaient de bouger.

« Ne t'inquiète plus pour ça. »

« Mais- »

« Je suis allé voir Hatori peu de temps après notre visite ensemble. Il m'a confié qu'il nous avait en partie menti sur ce qui nous est arrivé. »

L'argenté resta silencieux puis agita la tête en signe de dénégation. Hatori ne pouvait pas avoir menti! Ce n'était pas son genre. Kyo devait essayer de le rassurer en lui racontant des bobards. Cependant, le sérieux qui se dégageait des pupilles de son vis à vis le fit douter. Le chat continua de lui même.

« Je sais que tu ne me crois pas mais je te jure que c'est vrai. »

« Comme c'est possible? »

Là ce fut au tour de Kyo de rougir. Yuki le remarqua et se questionna sur ce revirement soudain. Pourquoi Kyo rougissait il? Quelle était la raison du mensonge du chef de famille temporaire? Qu'est ce qui les liait tous les deux? L'argenté lança un regard suspicieux à son cousin qui le surprenant, s'écria :

« Me regarde pas comme ça j'ai rien fait! »

« .... » La souris ne modifia en rien son attitude. Il attendit sagement que Kyo veuille bien s'expliquer.

« Je...... Je..... Ah et puis merde! Hatori et moi on était.... On était am- ah t'a compris quoi! »

« Tu veux dire que vous étiez ensemble???!!!!!! »

« Non!! Enfin, on était plus ou moins.... »

« QUOI????????? Vous étiez quoi???? »

« J'étais amoureux de lui voila!! »

Grand choc pour le Prince. Il manqua de tomber au sol. Ses jambes tremblaient légèrement et il eut du mal à se tenir debout. Mais ce dont il avait le plus besoin actuellement, c'était de retrouver ses repères et de comprendre. Il devait réfléchir. Il arriva tant bien que mal à se redresser correctement et voulut sortir de la chambre. La présence de Kyo troublait son esprit et il avait besoin de toute sa raison. Il s'éloigna du roux et actionna la poignée de la porte mais la main de son cousin se posa sur la sienne et l'empêcha de bouger. Puis il le fit pivoter vers lui et dit :

« Yuki où tu vas? »

« Je veux réfléchir. »

« Attend je n'ai pas fini! »

« Kyo, je- »

« Yuki, je ne ressens plus rien pour Hatori. Je veux tout te raconter mais reste là s'il te plait! »

L'argenté soupira. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

« Va y. »

« ... »

« ... »

« ... En fait, Hatori a été celui qui m'a fait prendre conscience de mon homosexualité. Tu_ te souviens de la période où Kagura m'avait sérieusement amoché au point qu'elle m'avait cassé un bras? »

« Oui. »

« Hatori venait souvent me voir. On discutait même si c'était de choses pas très intéressantes. Et au fur et à mesure j'ai commencé à ressentir des choses pour lui. Quand il me souriait je sentais mon coeur battre vite et tout le tralala quoi.... Quand j'ai compris, j'ai nié en bloc ma différence. Je me forçais à regarder des filles mais c'était toujours lui qui s'interposait dans mon esprit. »

« .... »

« Et puis un jour, j'en ai eu raz le bol. Je suis allé le voir et je lui ai tout dit. Sur le coup il était très gêné. Mais il m'a repoussé. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je me sentais mal. Peu de temps après, il m'a confié que ses sentiments étaient réciproques mais qu'entre nous rien n'était possible. Je me suis résolu et après, j'ai remarqué que tu existais. Voilà tu sais tout. »

« .... »

« .... »

« .... Donc, Hatori a menti parce qu'il était jaloux de moi? »

« Oui. J'étais vraiment en colère quand il me l'a avoué. Je l'ai même frappé tu te rends compte? »

Le roux eut un rire nerveux. Puis il reprit :

« Mais je n'ai pas regretté de l'avoir fait. Quand tu m'as dis que tu avais peur pour nous, j'ai senti ma rage remonter mais je me suis aussi senti très heureux. Si tu me repoussais ce n'était pas parce que je ne te plaisais pas mais parce que tu voulais me protéger. »

Kyo s'approcha des lèvres de Yuki et murmura sur celle ci :

« Merci Yuki. »

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Le baiser fut doux et tendre. Ils partageaient avec cet échange tous les non dits qu'ils avaient retenu depuis si longtemps. Leurs lèvres se caressaient dans un ballet léger mais profond. Tant de délicatesse fut bientôt remplacée par la passion et il s'enlacèrent abruptement, recherchant le contact physique de l'autre. Dans une danse endiablée et rythmée, leurs langues s'adonnèrent à une chorégraphie sensuelle qui se termina quand il manquèrent de souffle.

Yuki resta dans les bras du roux et murmura à son oreille :

« Alors? Pour la malédiction? »

« Disons que je vais devoir m'habituer à me voir sous tes traits de temps en temps..... »

« C'est... tout? » questionna difficilement la souris, les caresses ventrales du chat sur lui commençait à l'échauffer.

« Ouais... »

Sur cette réponse aussi simple que courte, Kyo s'empara encore des lèvres de l'argenté, le plaquant sans vergogne au parois du mur. L'argenté laissa échapper un geignement de désir et il passa ses mains sur le torse du chat. La fraîcheur de sa peau aux arômes de framboises sauvages et de savon, le fit frissonner et il laissa ses doigts parcourir les nouvelles terres qu'il venait de découvrir. Il laissa sa bouche dériver au creux du cou de son vis à vis et lécha suavement la parcelle de peau. Kyo lâcha un gémissement et s'appuya plus encore à l'argenté qui n'eut d'autres choix que de se surélever en passant ses jambes autour de ses reins. Il effleura du bout des doigts les pointes durcies du chat et celui ci hoqueta de surprise. Il grogna, ses mains se posant sur les cuisses de la souris et parla :

« Hmmmm... Tu.... es bien ....entre.... entreprenant p.. pour un novice.... »

« C'est parce que tu as un de ces effets sur moi... Ah! »

La main de Kyo venait de se poser sur son membre érigé et il poussa un râle de plaisir quand le roux remua du bassin contre lui. L'argenté stoppa toutes ses manoeuvres et vint loger ses mains dans la chevelure rousse de son vis à vis. Il reposa ses lèvres déviantes sur la zone rose et légèrement gonflé du roux, sa langue pénétrant instantanément dans la cavité buccale de son cousin. Kyo ondula sensuellement sur Yuki, se délectant des gémissements étouffés de son futur amant. Il voulait plus et ce dont il rêvait depuis près d'un an allait arriver. Son excitation s'accrut avec rapidité , et décollant l'être de ses fantasmes du mur, il le poussa sauvagement sur le lit. Sitôt fait, il s'installa à quatre pattes au dessus de l'argenté et commença à lui retirer son haut. Le torse opalin découvert, c'est sur un grognement de gourmandise qu'il se jeta sur la peau pâle qui l'obsédait. Il s'attaqua aux grains rosés offerts à sa langue et les titilla, se gorgeant des râles prononcés qui franchissaient les lèvres du Prince. La paume de ses mains caressa les muscles finement dessinés devant lui et il sentit le rat enrouler ses jambes autour de ses reins. L'importance de son désir frappa sa virilité de plein fouet. Yuki se mouva de façon à ce qu'un friction torride s'effectue sur leurs membres causant la perte d'esprit temporaire de Kyo. Le chat délaissa les grains de chair de son vis à vis et passa ses mains sous son bas. Elles cherchèrent frénétiquement leur proie et quand elle la trouvèrent, un petit cri se fit entendre. Yuki ferma ses yeux, son dos se cambrant, ses dent mordant fortement sa lèvre inférieure et-

« Les garçons???? J'ai fait le petit déjeuner vous venez manger? »

Les deux jeune hommes se figèrent tandis que des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient se firent entendre. Il retinrent leur souffle....... Cependant, Tohru se contenta seulement de toquer à la porte en disant :

« Kyo tu viens? »

Le roux interrogea l'argenté du regard. Une bouffée de désir lui arriva au visage en remarqua la moue boudeuse qu'affichait Yuki. Il était si beau....Kyo déglutit péniblement et répondit d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée :

« Oui j'arrive! »

« D'accord à tout à l'heure! Je vais voir si Yuki est debout! »

« NOON!! »

« Mais... »

« Tu sais très bien que ce baka nezumi ne se lève pas avant midi en week end! »

« Mais... »

« Tohru!! »

« D'accord. »

Les deux amants devinèrent que la jeune fille était partie et ils soupirèrent en choeur. Ils se dévisagèrent longuement puis ils éclatèrent d'un rire incontrôlable qui dura quelques minutes. Quand ils se furent calmés, Yuki s'exprima :

« T'imagines si elle était entrée et qu'elle nous avait surpris? »

« Elle en serait restée choquée à vie! Hahahaha!! »

« Hmm. Pas sûr, ça lui aurait fait de la culture!! »

« Si tu le dis! »

Il y eut un petit silence et puis Yuki reprit :

« Et si on continuait ce qu'on était en train de faire... »

« Je ne suis pas contre mais.... »

« Mais? »

« Je suis sûr que Tohru va revenir si elle ne me voit pas. »

« Mais- »

« Depuis quand es tu si avide de sexe? »

« Depuis que j'ai lu ça. » fit il en désignant le carnet bleu au sol

« Hahahaha! »

Le chat se leva du lit et empoigna le journal qu'il lança à Yuki en disant :

« Et bien contente toi en pour le moment! Moi j'ai mieux à faire! »

« Kyo!!! » hurla l'argenté une moue boudeuse et contrariée sur le visage.

Le roux ne lui accorda pas un regard, arrangea ses vêtements et et sortit de la pièce en rigolant.

Yuki attendit que ses pas ne soient plus audibles et seulement là, il sourit. Il feuilleta distraitement le carnet et il arriva à la dernier page. Il relut les quelques mots, son sourire s'agrandissant et ferma le carnet. Il se leva du lit lui aussi et se rhabilla rapidement. Puis il sortit de la chambre en prononçant quelques mots.

« Moi aussi..... Kyo.... »

Dans une chambre aux couleurs ensoleillés par les rayons du soleil se trouvait un lit. Sur ce lit reposait un petit carnet bleu ciel dont les pages étaient jaunie par le temps. A la dernière, quelques mots étaient griffonnés. Indiscutablement et irrémédiablement.

_Cela fait longtemps que je sais que je l'aime..... _

**Fin**

* * *

Voila! J'espère que cet one shot vous a plû!


End file.
